


5 Things Welsh Really Wishes Detectives Vecchio and Kowalski Would Not Do In the Bullpen

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, More Joy Day Fest, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For simplystars, prompt: "Anything Dief-ish, or Fraser & Ray/s friendship, or long-suffering-but-with-that-dry-wit Welsh."</p>
    </blockquote>





	5 Things Welsh Really Wishes Detectives Vecchio and Kowalski Would Not Do In the Bullpen

**Author's Note:**

> For simplystars, prompt: "Anything Dief-ish, or Fraser & Ray/s friendship, or long-suffering-but-with-that-dry-wit Welsh."

1\. Feed the wolf Welsh's jelly donut from the box Frannie Vecchio brings in every Friday. Everybody knows that jelly is the Lieutenant's favorite. And if they don't, they should.

2\. Argue about who "gets more action," as Detective Kowalski puts it. Welsh is confident neither of them has seen a naked woman since Kowalski got divorced and Vecchio got back from Vegas. And from the look on Constable Fraser's face, he's just as skeptical as Welsh.

3\. Argue over who Fraser likes better. Fortunately, they seem to confine this activity to when the constable is actually present. Otherwise, Welsh might be concerned that their shockingly successful partnership was in jeopardy. 

4\. Throw a birthday party for Big Red. A lot of the attendees look disturbingly familiar, and Welsh would be more comfortable if they were in cuffs. Besides, he was hoping for a frosting polar bear, but the wolf got 'em all. Ditto for the sopressata on the sandwich platter.

5\. Paperwork. Get the two of them clacking away in one place with their typewriters--you'd think a guy like Kowalski would be happy to use something with a spellchecker--and the Mountie standing there going "Ray, 'perpetrator' is spelled with an O'" in his teacher's pet voice, and it's half an hour tops before a highly indecorous office supplies fight breaks out. There's an office betting pool and everything. The only reason Welsh doesn't forbid them to fill out forms until after he goes home is that Welsh might be the only one who's noticed, but Constable Fraser joins in. His aim with a rubber-band is deadly, and it's pretty damn entertaining watching Kowalski and Vecchio blame each other for the Mountie's hits.


End file.
